1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to cryoablation procedures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of an embolization agent in a cryoablation procedure.
2. Background
Cryoablation is an effective treatment method for localized cancerous tumors. Cryoablation probes (cryoprobes) are cooled, thermally conductive needles with chilled tips which remove heat from tissue in contact with the cryoablation probe.
Cryoablation is especially effective for tumors in kidneys, where healthy tissue surrounding a tumor has a higher blood flow rate than that of the tumor tissue. The healthy tissue's increased blood flow allows it to survive cryoablation tissue more easily than the tumor tissue. Successful treatment and thawing converts the tumor tissue into an inert necrotic abscess which eventually assimilates into the body.
However, cryoablation is less effective in treating cancerous tumors in most other organs other than kidneys, because tumor tissue in these organs generally has higher blood flow than in surrounding tissue. As a result, there is risk of significant damage to healthy tissue, and increased blood flow at the edges of the tumor can protect the remaining cancerous tissue from cryoablation.